The present invention relates to a functional soap, and more specifically to a soap having anti-bacterial, sterilizing, skin irritation relieving, and skin moisturizing functions.
In general, soaps are used to remove fats of a skin and waste products of the skin.
Conventional soaps are made using animal oil or vegetable oil as a main raw material of soap base.
The conventional soap removes fats and waste products from the skin, but does not have anti-bacterial, sterilizing and skin irritation relieving functions for trouble generated in the skin and germs existing in the skin. In addition, if the skin is scratched because the skin is dry or itchy or has atopic skin disease symptoms, the skin becomes coarser and may be exposed to germs. In this regard, when using a general cleaning soap, it is rarely to help for treating or alleviating skin diseases. Accordingly, a functional soap capable of preventing or alleviating bacterial secondary infection caused by such a skin disease is required in the art. The present inventor has been trying to find a new functional soap based on the requirement, and as a result, completes the present invention which relates to a technique of manufacturing a functional soap containing nanoscale granular effective ingredients.